Unexpected Miracle
by vampiregirl615
Summary: Bella has a dream, and it's so real, that it isn't... she goes to a party and realizes her dream is coming true. ExB. little lemons. I'm bad at these summaries..
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was the best thing that happened to me. And I really mean the best thing that ever happened to me.

The funny thing is that there were people there that I wouldn't have thought to be there. Too true, more like it. My friends say that it's a privilege to be able to see them in person… especially a certain someone named Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, who is the greatest pianist in the world! And Emmett Cullen, his brother, and Jasper Whitlock, who are both the hottest male models.

The funny thing is it felt so real meeting them, I'm not kidding, I even told my best friends, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, about it and even they say it may be real… I wish it was… I hope it will be true. No, someday that dream _will_ come true… I just know it.


	2. Dreams

**Hi everyone, it's vampiregirl615. I'm not good at these stories, so I hope this one is good enough. I don not own any charcters, that's all SM.**

"Hey, Bella!" Alice yelled from her yellow Porsche. "Want to go to a party tonight?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Yes, then I'm going to find something for you to wear."

"And I going to do you're makeup," Rose said following Alice. Alice and Rose have been my best friends since college. Rosalie was a model, and Alice was a clothing designer. They are both famous. I'm not there yet, but I will be. I'm a writer, not very spectacular, but I enjoy writing.

I sighed. "Fine, but not too much, Rose. And Alice, no high heels."

"But… they will go with the outfit." She frowned and pouted. Ugh, no one can resist the 'Alice Pout'.

"Fine, but nothing over one-and-a-half inches."

"Deal."

"We'll meet you here in about five hours, at around eight." I nodded and that I will see them then and went to my desk in my apartment.

Work is nothing like what they tell us in high school or college, it's worst… well, depending on your job. Since I am an author, I have to write a story and give it my editor then give it to the publisher. But, the one thing I hate is when the deadlines are like in a week. I'm writing about a vampire and a human falling in love… forbidden love. Kind of how I know I'm never gonna be with _the_ Edward Cullen, the greatest pianist in the world. But, I know this story is gonna be a hit.

Ugh, the good thing is it has been five hours. The bad thing is, I was sleeping the whole time, but I was in a peaceful slumber… having the most wonderful dream ever.

_I walked into the party looking for someone, I suppose it was Alice or Rose, but I don't really know. As I was looking for them, I realized that the party was full of models, actors, and musicians._

_Then I saw the one person I had dreamed of meeting in person, Edward Cullen. He was talking to the two models, Emmett and Jasper. I think they are best friends too. _

_I remembered back in fourth grade how Edward used to tease me about being smart in English. That's when we started being friends. And that's when I started to like him. He and I were friends up until eighth grade when he found new friends. We never talked after that, I never even got to see him. Next thing you know it, after college, he became a great pianist and has been famous since._

_I decided that I should go over by where the All American Rejects were playing with the strobe lights and blaring music. I was hoping I can find Alice and Rose on the dance floor. And I wasn't the one who found them._

_"Bella!" Rose called over the crowd. I turned to see them a couple feet behind me. I walked towards them. "Where did you go? We came in and you disappeared."_

_"I…was…looking for you guys?" I said dumbly._

_"Well anyway, I want to show you my boyfriend," Rose said._

_"Me too," Alice squeaked. They dragged me over to the right. I saw that they were leading me to where Edward was standing. Oh my God. _

_"Bella, you know Emmett Cullen, right?" Rose asked._

_"Yeah, I still remember when you were my height back in, what, seventh grade," I said._

_"Yep, hey Bella. Miss you lots, girl." Emmett gave me a bone-crushing bear hug._

_"And this is Jasper Whitlock." I knew Jasper too, Alice was obsessed with him three years ago. I bet she's extremely happy to go out with him now._

_"Nice too meet you Jasper."_

_"Nice to meet you too. Alice hasn't stopped talking about you."_

_"Um, thanks?" We all laughed, and I heard a voice that made my heart stop._

_"Hello Bella," said a velvety voice. _

_"Hello… Edward," I said back and Edward smiled. Oh no, the breathtaking smile that I've always loved. He was smiling that smile at me! I'm gonna faint. "Um, Alice, Rose, I'm gonna go back to the dance floor by the band. I'll see you guys later."_

_"Okay, bye," they said in unison. I walked to the dance floor, away from my friends, the model boyfriends, and the ever-so-perfect Greek god. I felt a pair of eyes on me, but I ignored it._

_I was dancing sexily while listening to "Dirty Little Secret", when Alice and Rose came by and started to dance with me. Well, people started a circle around us, as we danced around and on each other. It wasn't as bad as the 'Sex on the dance floor' thing, but we can hear people giving out cat calls, and whistling at us. I felt a strong pair of arms around my waist right then. I looked around to see Edward holding me. Oh my god, oh my god._

_"You really shouldn't dance like that out here; the guys might pounce on you, I wouldn't want that," he whispered into my ear. Huh? What is he talking about?_

_"Uh, um. Can you, um, let me go?" _

_"Nope, that isn't in my plan." What plan? What is he talking about? I saw that Emmett picking up Rose and took her away. Alice was hiked over Jasper's shoulder, following Emmett. I looked back at Edward, and he suddenly picked me up bridal-style out of the now closing circle._

_"W-where are y-you taking m-me?"_

_"Outside, you need some fresh air from all that dancing." When we got outside, he was still holding me._

_"Um, can you put me down?" I asked, he shook his head, "That isn't part of the plan either." His face was getting closer to my face, but then he put me down, but still held me close to him. Hip to hip, I can even feel his, gulp, erection coming through his pants. I blushed. Is it me doing this to him? _

_"Bella," he breathed, "I… I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I… love you." My heart stopped, my mouth was agape._

_"W-what?" I stammered. _

_"I love you, Bella. And I guess I can tell that you already know how hard you make me feel. Especially during your little dance in the middle of the dance floor." I still couldn't talk, but I blushed even deeper to a crimson red. Just then, he got very close to me, even closer, pressing against each other. His lips only millimeters away from mine, almost touching._

_"Bella. BELLA! WAKE UP!"_

"Huh? What?" I asked sleepily.

"You were sleeping," Alice told me.

"Oh… so, it was only a dream?" I mumbled. It was only a dream? My heart was torn into two. A tear ran down my cheek. Just a dream.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rose asked. I simply said, "It was just a dream."

"Come on Bella, we need to get you ready for tonight," Alice said.

"Ready for what?"

"The party, silly," Rose said giggling.

"Oh, yeah, okay," I said dumbly.

"Anyways, I want you to meet my boyfriend," Alice said.

"Mine, too," Rose said.

"Wait, since when did you guys get boyfriends?"

"Since a month ago. Where were you this whole time, we told you about them. Jasper Whitlock is my boyfriend and Emmett Cullen is Rose's boyfriend."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You know me, I forget sometimes."

"And guess what kind of party it is?" Rose asked.

"What kind?"

"It's a celebrity party! Every actor, model, and musician is gonna be there," Rose said.

"Even… Edward Cullen!" Alice added. I blushed, and they both laughed. "Oh, yeah. The All American Rejects are gonna be playing at the party too, isn't that awesome?"

"Um, yeah, totally cool." I thought, why does this seem familiar? Oh wait… oh my god, this is just like my dream!

**So I hope you enjoy it, please review!**


End file.
